


Sokak Çetesi

by Kjongkaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, anaçiftdokaiüzerinekurulu, dansçıjongin, delidoluchanbaek, dokai, güçlükyungsoo, kaslıkyungsoo, klişelerledolu, rahatduramayanlar, semekyungsoo, serseri, sokakçetesi, yançiftchanbaek
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjongkaa/pseuds/Kjongkaa
Summary: Seul'un en kuytu köşeleri, en ıssız yerleri ve gece saatleri onlardan sorulur.Okudukları üniversitede ve Seul'da herkes onlardan korkuyor.Onlarla dışarda karşılaşırsanız, bence acilen oradan uzaklaşın!Kimseyle konuşmayan bu grubu tanımaya ne dersiniz?Sizce neden herkes onlardan korkuyor?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Sokak Çetesi

Her akşam iki kişinin kolaylıkla sığabileceği geniş yatağımda sırt üsttü yatarım ve tavanımdaki parlayan yıldız çıkartmalarını izleyerek, bugün neler yaptığımı düşünürüm. Sonrada yarın ne yapacağımı ve başıma nelerin geleceğini. Küçüklüğümden kalan bir alışkanlık. Annem uyumadan önce odama gelir ve beni, sürekli tavana bakarken görür.

'Yine mi düşünüyorsun, hayaller kuruyorsun' diye söylenir.

Sadece başımı sallarım ve beni öpmesine izin veririm.

Sonra odamdan çıkar ve uyumaya gider. Bende kaldığım hayallerime devam ederim.

Bir gün herkesin tanıdığı başarılı bir dansçı olacağım. Tek ve en büyük hayalim bu. Küçük yaşımda babamın beni bale okuluna vermesiyle başladı dans etme serüvenim. O günden sonra dans ediyorum. Hayatımın büyük bir bölümünü oluşturuyor. En çokta hayallerimin en büyüğünü.

Üniversitemdeki dans okuluna da bu yüzden yazıldım. Hayallerime bir adım daha yaklaşmış oldum.

Yarın bir yarışma var. Ve orada solo dansımı yapacağım. Ailem ve arkadaşlarım orada olacaklar. Uzun süredir yarın için hazırlanıyorum. Ve çok heyecanlıyım. Bir yarışma olsada, benim için öyle değil. Eğer kazanırsam babam benimle gurur duyacak. En kısa zamanda ona bu gururu yaşatmak istiyorum.

"Uyumadın mı?"

Babam, mavi renkli, hem dışına hem iç kısmına yapıştırdığım çeşitli çıkartmalarla karman çorman gözüken kapımı açtı ve küçük aralıktan başını uzattı.

Esmer teni ve üstüne giydiği siyah eşofmanları ile genç duruyordu, tabi saçlarının yarısının beyaz olduğunu görmezsek.

"Düşünüyordum." dedim babama gülümseyerek ve yatakda ayaklarımı kendime çekerek oturdum. Babam ne isteceğimi anlayarak odama adımladı, arkasından kapıyı kapatarak. Yatakda ayaklarımın ucuna oturdu.

"Biliyorsun, sen çok yetenekli bir çocuksun, Jongin. Baban olarak her koşulda seninle gurur duyuyorum. Senin mutluluğun benim için çok önemli. Kendini çok yıpratmanı istemiyorum. Elinden geleni yapacağını biliyorum.Ama eğer olmuyorsa kendini yıpratmaycaksın."Babam kahverengi saçlarımı sevdi ve göz kırptı. "Anlaştık mı?"

Sulanan gözlerime rağmen babama doğru uzandım ve kollarımı boynuna sardım. Sırtımda büyük ve sıcak ellerini hissetmem gecikmedi.

"Seni çok seviyorum."Bir elini, boynuna soktuğum kafama götürdü ve saçlarımı okşadı yeniden."Biliyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu. Kafamı kaldırmadan başımı salladım. Kıkırdadı.

"Kaç yaşına geldin ama hala benim küçük sevimli oğlumsun, Jongin." Bu sefer sesli gülen bendim.

Biraz böyle sarılmış yatağımda oturduk. Ne babam şikayet etti, ne ben kollarımı boynundan çektim.

🍃🍃🍃

"Ben çıkıyorum." Kapının yanına koyduğum, dans ederken giyeceğim giysilerimin ve dahasının olduğu çantayı, boynuma asarken aileme seslendim.

" Dikkat et birtanem. " diye konuştu annem. Arkasında babamın yüzünde memnum bir gülümseme vardı. Bu beni huzurlu hissettirdi.

Ailem hayallerimi biliyordu. Ve bu yarışmanın benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu da. Her zaman arkamda duran, kendime seçtiğim yolda beni yarı yolda bırakmayan ve ilk günkü gibi seven ailemi, oğulları olarak gururlandırmak istiyorum. Sahnede birincilikte adım söylendiğinde, ailemin yüzünde oluşacağını ifadeyi görmek istiyorum. Bu zamana kadar onlar beni gülümsetti, bugün de ben onları gülümsetmek ve unutamayacakları bir anı oluşturmak istiyorum.

"Tamam anne. Biliyorsun kendi arabamla gitmiyorum, Lay götürecek beni. "

"Olsun birtanem. Ona da söyle çok hızlı sürmesin. Çok vaktiniz var rahat rahat gidin."

"Sen annene bakma evlat. Annelik iç güdüsü işte." Babam elini omuzuma koyarak sıktı. "Başaracağını biliyorum. Ama eğer olmazsa unutma sen hala bizim küçük Jongin'imiz olacaksın."

Başımı salladım ve babama sarıldım. Annem bizi gülümseyerek izledi ve bende ona gülümsedim. Son olarak anneme sarıldım. Sarılmamız bittiğinde ve annemin edişeli sözlerini dinleye dinleye kapının önünde arabasında bekleyen Lay'in arabasına bindim.

"Selam." El sıkıştık ve Lay vakit kaybetmeden arabayı çalıştırdı.

"Selam bro."

" Hala erken biliyorsun değil mi? Yarışmaya katılabilirsin?" Yan dönerek Lay'e baktım. Sorum üzerine kaşları anında çatıldı.

"Biliyorum Jongin. Ama sende biliyorsun neden katılmadığımı."

"Sen dansçısın, hemde mükemmel yetenekli bir dansçı, neden ailen izin vermediği için vazgeçesin? Hem haberleri bile olmaz. " Yetenekli bir dansçının, hatta benim gibi hayalleri olan Lay'in yarışmaya katılmamasını anlayamıyordum.

" Keşke sadece ailem olsaydı sorun."

"Peki öyleyse ne? Seni dans etmekten alıkoyan bu kadar önemli olan şey ne?" Kesinlikle başka sorunu olduğu belliydi.

"Jongin.... şimdi konuşmasak-"

"Ne zaman konuşacağız Lay!? Yarışma bugün! "

"Konuyu kapatabilir miyiz?" Uzun süre ikimizde konuşmadık. Lay sessiz ortamı dağıtmak için - bence kafalarımızdaki düşüncelerimizi dağıtmak için - radyoyu açtı. Bir süre onu izledim. Siyah uzun saçlarını arkadan toplamıştı. Kaşındaki gri renkli piercingini siyahıyla değiştirmişti. Üstünde yaz olduğu için beyaz tişört ve kısa siyah şortu vardı. Radyoda çalan müzik ikimizede iyi gelmedi.

Ben sürekli kaşlarımı çatarak oturdum ve camdan dışarı izledim. Lay' de direksiyonu sıkmaktan elleri beyazlaştı. Hatta az kalsın bir şöforle kavga edecekti.

"Umarım pişman olmazsın dostum." dedim öncekine göre sessiz, üzgün sesimle.

"Umarım." Onun seside güçsüzdü. Tekrar ona baktım. O da hissetmiş gibi bana döndü ve gülümsedi. Bende ona gülümsedim.

Küçüklüğümüzden beri arkadaştık.

Birbirlerimize her şeyimizi anlatırdık. Birbirimizden başka aradığımız kimse yoktu. Zevklerimiz, hayallerimiz, yaptığımız çoğu şey aynıydı. Bu yüzden hiç kopmadık. Sürekli beraberdik. Ama bu yarışmaya sadece benim katılmam beni çok üzüyordu. Her yerde beraber olduğum arkadaşım, bu sefer yoktu. Üzerimde daha çok sorummluluk hissediyordum. Ve korkum da çok vardı. Ya birinci olamazsam... ailemin, Lay'in suratına nasıl bakarım.

"Geldik... Jongin?"

"Uhh... dalmışım." Arabanın arka koltuğuna koyduğum çantamı aldım ve Lay ile birlikte okulun kapısına doğru yürümeye başladık.

"Yine oradalar."

"Kimler?"

Lay, gözleriyle okulun sağ tarafındaki banklara oturan grubu gösterdi. Onlara baktığımda sesli sesli gülüyorlardı. Birbirleriyle şakalaştıkları belliydi. Gri saçlı uzun boylu oğlanın sırtına çıkan kırmızı saçlı çocuk saçını çekiyordu.

Turuncu saçlı olan, onları videoya alıyordu. Eğlendikleri uzaktan bile belliydi.

Doğru ya, onlar dans kulübünde değiller. Bu yüzden bugün çok rahatlar.

Önüme dönmeden önce yanlarına kısa boylu siyah saçlı bir çocuk geldi ve hala gri saçlının sırtında duran kırmızı saçlı çocuklara bakarak azarladı.

Turuncu saçlı kaşlarını çatıyor büyük ihtimal ona kızıyordu. O da onların grubundan birisiydi.

Ünversitedeki herkes, onlar hakkında kötü olduklarını konuşuyordu.

O gruptaki kişiler,üniversite dışında akşam vakitleri serseri gibi gözüktüklerini, ellerinde her türlü kesici silah ve sopalarla tenha ve ıssız yerlerde dolaştıklarını gördüklerini söyleyenler vardı. Bu yüzden kimse onlara bulaşmak istemiyor.

Aslında ben öyle düşünmüyordum.

Her söylenene inanmamak lazım.

Ama üniversitedeki çoğu insanlar, gözleriyle görmesede onların kötü olduğuna inanıyorlar.

Belkide bir ihtimal doğrudur diyerek bulaşmak istememişler de olabilirdi.

"Çok uzun baktın."

"Yok, ondan değil. Sadece ben hala onların kötü olduklarına inanamıyorum."

"İster inan ister inanma Jongin. Sadece dikkatli ol. Bence onlarda çok gizli bir şeyler var."

"Belkide." Bakışlarımı onlardan çevirmeden önce, siyah saçlı çocuk ile göz göze geldim ve kafamı hemen çevirdim.

Lay in peşinden hızlı hızlı binaya giriş yaptım.

🍃🍃🍃

Binaya girdiğimizde, Lay ufak bir işi olduğunu ve beni mutlaka en ön sıralardan izleyeceğini söyledi. Lay'in gittiği ters yöne döndüm ve yarışma başlamadan önce son alıştırmamı yapmak için dans odasına doğru yürüdüm. Ellerim terlemeye başlamıştı. Büyük ihtimal tek başıma kaldığım için stresimi paylaşacak veya alacak kimse yoktu.

Kolidordan sağ dönmem ile Ten ile karşılaştım. Saçları ıslak duruyordu ve üstündeki sıfır kollu tişörtünün bazı yerleride ıslanmıştı. Dans odasında alıştırma yaptığını düşündüm. Benden bir kaç yaş küçüktü ama dansı ise göz ardı edilmeyecek kadar kusursuzdu.

" Oh, merhaba Jongin Hyung."

"Merhaba Ten." Birbirimize selam verdik. Onu çaktırmadan süzdüğümde ise hiç heyecanı olmadığını hissettim.

Bana ne oluyordu o zaman?

"Hyung, bugün yarışmada göstereceğin solo dansını çok merak ediyorum. Yine sahneyi yerle bir edeceksin. Kesinlikle en ön sıralarda izlemeliyim."

Utanmıştım. Kendi dans yeteneğini göz ardı edemezdi. "Bugün ben değil sen döktüreceksin gibi. Üstünün haline bakılırsa bugün bizleri nelerin beklediğini merak ediyorum."

"Teşekkür ederim Hyung. Senin gibi bir dansçının dansımı beğenmesi beni çok gururlandırıyor." Utandığını belli ederek bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. Eğilerek selam verdi ve tekrar teşekkür etti.

Benden küçük olsa bile beraber dans kulübünde çok iyi arkadaş olmuştuk. Saygılı bir çocuktu ve gerçekten dans konusunda çok yetenekliydi.

Ben sırtımdaki çantamı heyecandan iki elimle sıkıca tutarken, o da saatine baktı. "Hyung, gitmem gerekiyor."

"Pekala. Yarışmada görüşürüz."

"Görüşürüz, Hyung." diyerek oradan uzaklaştı.

Şimdiden ben hariç herkesin hazır olduğunu ve strestlerinden kurtulduklarını gördüm. Herkes benim iyi olduğumu söylesede, sadece konu orada bitmiyordu. Bundan birkaç sene önce dans ederken belimde bir sorun oluşmuştu ve ameliyat olmam gerekiyordu. O zamanlar korkmuştum. Tekrar dans edemeyeceğimi düşünmek , kendimi odalara kapatıp daha çok düşünmemi sağlamıştı. Ailemin kandırma çabaları ile ameliyatı olmuştum ve düşündüğüm kadar dansımı etkilememişti. Bu konuda çok sevinmiştim ama arada, belimi zorlayıcı dans hareketlerinde acımıyor değildi.

Hala Ten ile konuştuğumuz yerde durduğumu fark etmem, kolidorun başında buraya doğru gelen sesli sesli konuşan ve gülen grup sayesinde oldu.

"Yahh!! Park Chanyeol! "

"Baek! Saçlarımı çekmeyi bırakır mısın?"

"Offf! Bir susun ya! Başım ağrıdı sabahtan beri!"

"Soo, şu deve boylu yoda kulaklığa söyle sen onu!"

"Benim nerden suçum oluyor acaba?"

"Sus sen! Yoksa bu sefer iki kulağını bir çekerim."

"Yetişirsen çekersin."

Konuşmaları bittiğinde, bana doğru koşma sesi duydum. Onları fark etmemiş gibi yapmaya çalıştım. Ne kadar başarılı oldum bilmiyorum. Yanımdam koşarak geçen çocuklar, bir kaç metre önümde kısa boylunun uzun boylu adamın kulaklarını çekerken gördüm. Ben onların yanından hızlı adımlarla geçerken, beni hiç fark etmediklerini düşündüm.

"Hey, çocuk?" diye biri beni çağırana kadar.

Belkide başka birine seslemişlerdir.

Adımlarımı durdurmadan aynı hızla yürüdüm. Bu sefer sağ kolumdan çekilmemle durmak zorunda kaldım.

"Sana dedim, duymuyor musun?"

Kendime sakin olmam gerektiğini sürekli hatırlatarak arkamı döndüm. Az önce okulun bahçesinde göz göze geldiğim çocuktu. Benden kısaydı. Saçları siyah ve uzun değillerdi. Gözleri iriydi ve bu beni yerimde titretti.

"Bunu düşürdün." diyerek sol elindeki katlanmış bir kağıdı bana uzattı. Büyük gözlerinde olan bakışlarım anında sol elindeki kağıda gitti. Sağ eliyle tuttuğu kolumu bıraktı ve elini cebine soktu. Hala ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş gibi elindeki kağıda bakıyordum.

"Almayacak mısın?" Bakışlarım yüzüne çıktığında, sabrını yavaş yavaş sınadığımı düşüyordum. Başımı fark edilmeyecek gibi salladım ve kağıdı elinden aldım. "Teşekkür ederim." dedim zor çıkan sesimle.

"Önemli değil." dedi. Diğer elinide cebine sokunca, başımı arkasında bizleri gülerek izleyen arkadaşlarına baktım ama bu kısa sürdü. Çünkü utanmıştım. Sabah Lay'in dedikleri aklıma doluşmuştu. Ürkmedim desem yalan söylemiş olurdum.

Gözlerim tekrar karşımdaki çocuğun üzerinde durdu. Oda bana bakıyordu. Biz ne kadar bir süre birbirimizi hareketsizce izledik bilmiyorum. Karşımdaki çocukta bilmiyor gibiydi. İkimizi harekete geçiren gri saçlı çocuğun yanında dikilen kısa boylu çocuğun konuşmasıyla oldu.

"Soo, gitmiyor muyuz?" Sesinde az da olsa alay tınısı vardı. Kırmızı saçlı çocuk bunu söyleyince diğer arkadaşları gülmeye başladılar. Ben daha çok utanarak kimseye bir şey demeden oradan uzaklaştım.

🍃🍃🍃

Yarışmanın başlamasına kısa süre kala, bekleme yerindeydim. Sahneye en son ben çıkacaktım.

"Jongin? " Adımı duymamla arkamı döndüm.

"Anne?Baba?" Anne ve babamı görmeyle onlara doğru koştum ve sarıldım. Heyecanım sabahkinden de çoktu ve geçmiyordu. Onları gördüğüm için çok mutluydum.

Ne zaman onlara ihtiyacım olsa hissetmişler gibi hep yanımda oluyorlardı.

"Çok heyecanlıyım." diyerek ailemin karşısında sızlandım.

"Jongin, bu zamana kadar çok çalıştın ve çalışmanın karşılığını alacağına inanmalısın." dedi babam. Annem de başını salladı. Babam beni kendine çekerek sarıldı. Annem de ellerimi tuttu. Onlar olmasaydı ne yapardım bilmiyorum.

Babamın kollarından ayrılarak son kez dedim kendi kendime. Ailem benim yanımdayken her şeyi başaracağım. "Başaracağım." dedim onlara emin konuşarak. Onlarda kafalarını sallayarak ve gülümseyerek beni onayladılar. "Birinci olacağım."

🍃🍃🍃

Şuan Ten'in solo dansı vardı. Sahnenin arkasından izliyordum. Heyecanım azalsada hala bir yerlerde vardı ve büyümesi an meselesiydi. Ten'i izlerken bir yandanda ısınma hareketleri yapıyordum. Bu azda olsa heyecanımı azaltıyordu. Dansımda bulunan bir kaç hareketi tekrar ederken bir anda adım duyuldu.

Sıra bana gelmişti.

Aynadan son kez saçımı ve üstümü kontrol etti . Derin bir nefes aldım ve dua ederek sahnenin ortasında bulunan ışığa doğru yürüdüm. Gözlerimi şarkı başlayana kadar kapattım. Artık hataya yer yoktu. Ya yapacaktım ya da yapacaktım.

Şarkının ilk melodisini duymayla dansıma başladım.

🍃🍃🍃

"Jongin Hyung?" Sevincimi ailemle paylaşırken adımın seslenmesi ile arkamı döndüm.

"Ten?"

"Tebrik ederim Hyung. Senin kazanacağını biliyordum. Bu arada kareografin harikaydı. En güzeli ise şarkıyı da kendin söylemişsin." Ten'in şaşkınlığı yüzünden okunuyordu. Herkes için sürpriz aslında buydu. Dans ettiğim şarkıyıda, şarkı söylemek konusunda profesyonel olan arkadaşımdan yardım almıştım ve şarkıyı kaydederken beni yalnız bırakmamıştı.

"Teşekkür ederim Ten. Sende ikinci oldun ve bence göz ardı edilmemesini gereken bir sıra." Diyerek ona cesaret veriyordum.

"Ahh, hyung. Aslında ikinci olmayı beklemiyordum ve çok mutluyum. "Neşeli ve mutlu olmalıydı." Senden sonra seçilmem gerçekten çok gurur duyduğum bir şeydi Hyung."

Ayak üstü ikimizde heyecanımızı ve mutluluğumuzu paylaştık.

Gerçekten çok mutluydum. Birinci olmuştum. Ailemin gurur duyacağı bir evlattım artık. Birinci olduğum açıklandığında adımı duymam ile ağlamaya başlamıştım. Bir süre göz yaşlarımı tutamadığım için altın madalyamı dolayısıyla alamamıştım ve sunucu çocukla birlikte salondo gülme sesleri gelmişti. Sonra ne söyleyiyse seyirliler ve çocuklar daha sesli gülmüşlerdi. O kadar mutluydum ki o an ne dediğini bile duymadım.

Ten, arkadaşları çağırdığında, bana veda ederek yanımdan gitti.

Dokuz aydır gece gündüz çalışmalarım boşa gitmemişti. Onca zorlu dans çalışmalarından sonra bu ödülü almak benim için çok önemliydi.

Yanımdan Ten'in ayrıymasıyla ailemin yanına gitmek için arkamı döndüm. Bir kaç metre ilerde sabahki çocukları gördüm. Yine kendi aralarında konuşuyorlardı. Büyük gözlü çocuk bu sefer yanlarında yoktu. Ailemin yanına geldim ve ikisine de gülümsedim. Ama gözlerim o gruptaydı. Düşürdüğüm kağıdı bana uzatan çocuğu arıyordum sanki. Neden onlara bakıyorum ki?

Herkesin dilinde kötü anılan gruptular. Ve çokta gizemlilerdi. Bu beni ürkütmedi desem yalan olur. Ama yinede onları kötü olarak görmüyordum.

Yoksa bu sabah anlatıkları gibi bir grup olsalar beni dövebilirlerdi ya da alay edebilirlerdi. Hani dizi ve filmlerde olur ya, kötü olanlar her yerde kötüdür. Hem okul içinde hem okul dışında. Peki bunlar neden sadece okul dışında kötülerdi? Bir şeyler gizledikleri belli.

Üniversitedeki insanların geneli bu ihtimalleri düşünmeden onlardan korkuyor ve nefret ediyor. Ben... korkmuyorum ama azcık ürküyor olabilirim. Yani bana gülmeyin. Çünkü onlar çok gizemli. Gizemli oluşları beni ürkütüyor.

Babamın omzuma dokunması ile bakışlarımı o gruptan alıyorum. Ne kadar süre onlara baktım bilmiyorum. Ama eğer babam omzuma dokunduysa uzun süre bakmışım demektir.

"Nereye daldın?"

"Hiç baba." dedi glümseyerek." Sadece düşünüyordum. "

"Geceleri yatağında düşündüğü yetmiyor mu?" diye şakalaşarak bana sataştı." Gündüzlerini de ailene ayır oğlum." dedi ve ailecek güldük.

Babama söyleyeceklerim vardı ama içimde tuttum. Tekrar gözlerim o gruba gitti. Bu sefer o çocukta vardı yanlarında. Gözlerim onu bir süre süzdü. Neden yaptığımı ise bilmiyordum. Kötü çocuklardı ama sabahki halleri beni şüpheye düşürüyordu. Sanki onların gerçek kişiliklerini görmüştüm. Ve bunu ortaya çıkararak herkesin onların tanımasını istiyordum resmen. Bu düşüncede neydi şimdi? Ben neden onları düşünüyordum ki? Eğer rahatsız olsalardı kendilerini kendileri haklı çıkarabilirlerdi. Hem pısırık ve zayıf insanlarda değillerdi.

Kısa çocuğa bakarken tekrar düşüncelerin içinde boğulmuştum ki çocukla gözgöze gelmiştik. Bakışlarımı anında çektim. Onu izlerken yakalandığıma inanamıyorum. Lanet olsun! Umarım hakkımda kötü şeyler düşünmüyordur? Utanç içinde ailemin arkalarına saklandım ve bunu aileme belli etmeden yaptım. Bir daha o tarafa bakmadım. Tekrar göz göze gelme vakasını kaldıramazdım. Bu utanç bana yeterdi. Şimdi evime gidip mutluluğumu kutlamak istiyordum.

Babam eğer işim yoksa beraber eve gitmemizi teklif etti. Çantamı alıp geliyorum dedim. Onlar park alanındaki arabaya giderken bende içeriden eşyalarımı aldım.

Babam ve annem araca binmiş beni bekliyorlardı. Araca bindim ve eve doğru yolculuğumuz başladı.


End file.
